deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jun Atsushi (Death Note Generations)
Jun Atsushi is one of the antagonists from Death Note Generations. At first, when discovered the Death Note, Jun decides to take revenge on his family for abandoning him when he was a baby. However, he then decides to prove to the whole world he's the best Kira. Near calls him "another Cheap Kira" or "C-Kira 2", but most of the police call him as "the new Kira" or "the 7th Kira". Appearence Jun is a young man with brown hair (at first with purple and red highlights) and light brown eyes, who dresses casually most of the time. He's usually seen with a long, black t-shirt with medium sleeves, a red glove, a blue striped one, beige pants and brown shoes. He always wear a necklace with a key pendant. Character Jun is first characterized as shy, honest and protective. After receiving the Death Note of his shinigami Spyd, Jun is shown to be revengeful, hot-headed and most of the time selfish. He wants to prove to the world - and to himself - that he can be better than anyone. Because of his uncle Takeo, Jun became alcohol addicted. He drinks specially red wine. It's shown Jun easily accepts losing, because he'll "always have an ace in the hole". His acting skills make people believe he's actually a bit dumb, using some poor pickup lines, for example. He dislikes the other Kiras, especially Light Yagami, because he believes they were weak and losers. He doesn't want to make the world a better place or become the God of the New World - like Light did. He actually doesn't care if the world is "rotten" or not. He also dislikes Near (Nate River) for calling him "a second cheap Kira, a little being who just wants attention". He respects Beyond Birthday a lot. Plot He was given to his uncle Takeo, a drunk old man who actually doesn't care about the boy. He works all day long to give money to Takeo, for him to spend that with beer and women. On a winter day, Jun found the Death Note and by thinking it was a joke, he burns some pages to keep the fire on. He, then, meets Hikari, a Shinigami who dropped the notebook. After knowing more about the item, Jun uses it to kill his uncle. Scared, he throw some objects away and tells the police he was robbed. After he's shown at the coffee shop "Oh! Ol'Cafe". He meets Aileen Osawa (Death Note Generations) there - at first introduced as Otohime Eiko. They talk for a while until Aileen goes off the place. Jun follows her and discovers she's a policewoman. He goes back to Oh! Ol'Cafe and meets Helen Katsumi. In the end, Helen gives him a ride, but instead of letting him at his home, she dopes him. Jun wakes up in a different room, in a house which belongs to "The Kirallers", a group created to continue Kira's work. Trivia *Certain characters take on stylized hair colors while the viewer hears their thoughts; Jun's color is orange. *The name Jun means "obedient", and Atsushi "pure ambition". *Jun's theme A is named "Revenge" and is a remix of the "Dexter Ending Theme Song". It can be heard here: https://soundcloud.com/sarah-hatz/dn-generations-juns-themegood-or-evil Category:Characters